User talk:Aliyon
> User talk:Aliyon/Archive ---- __TOC__ Matter Mastery Card Hey, I just recently started with Battle Forge and likewise this wiki. I bought my first booster packs and in one of them received a rare Matter Mastery card. I noticed that there is no Card:Matter Mastery page and was going to try to create one. Ran into a few speed bumps and was wondering if you could lend some help. One thing that I noticed is that the Matter Mastery that I received is a Tainted version, and not the Blessed version that the wiki has a picture of. (I believe I used the right terminology, my card has the purple circle and the wiki has one with a blue circle). If I need to take a picture I can do that, I just don't know if there is a specific process for doing that. Meaks [ ''reply'' ] 09:03, December 5, 2009 (UTC) BattleForge ru Wiki Hi! I just have started creating BattleForge ru Wiki and I'm asking your permission for using some code and templates from BattleForge Wiki. Also any advices are welcome. -- ENTWALD [ ''reply'' ] 04:37, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi, i am new and i am trying to i love playing with bandit cards. I noticed the bandit cards in BF wiki do not have many decriptions so i tryed to fix it but i am worried that some of my tips for using them will not be suported by others pls check it out, and can you give me a tip for making a deck in wiki Hello. Can you help me with the make your own deck feature? Advise :) Hello Mr. Aliyon i Have read youre page/profile here on the site, seems you know quite abit about battleforge and the "in-game" aswell. I would really really like some advise on how YOU think a sick killer lost souls deck would look like, i dont care the price, as long as it is sick :D Best regards 22:24, April 11, 2011 (UTC) An addictive player from EU map pages I agree with you on the map catorgy page. Hi dude, I see u uploaded several artworks. Where did u find it ? May you help uploading artwork of the new amii cards? Undead4ever [ ''reply'' ] 07:25, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Well I actually do have a question...in the nature cards section and the frost cards section Stone Hurler and Stone Tempest are listed although they don't belong into that category.I know they belong to Stonekin,but I dunno how to remove the cards from the wrong category and put them into the right one Paraplush [ ''reply'' ] 16:48, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Template Configuration Changes Coming Hello, In order to improve site performance and guarantee site health, Wikia has decided to lower the maximum number of templates that can be transcluded into a page. Even if the templates are fairly straight forward, pulling them into a page can still be a technically costly process when the number of transcluded templates reaches the hundreds of thousands. Wikia is thus setting the limit at 300,000 template transclusions, a number that 99.99% of pages on our network fall below. That said, some of the pages that are above 300,000 transclusions exist on this particular wiki. Once this limit is changed, pages which are "above" the limit will display an error on the page where the 300,001st template call is made. General suggestions for effectively curtailing the number of templates on these pages is to divide the page into appropriate subpages or possibly to combine a number of templates together instead of reusing the same template over and over. Another common issue we see is “nested” templates (templates within templates within templates). Merging some of the code into a single, “flat” template will dramatically decrease the number of transclusions. If you would like specific advice regarding any of these pages, feel free to leave a reply here and we will look into it further. Here are the pages on your wiki that have template transclusions over the forthcoming limit: * Loot Table --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 20:34, January 13, 2014 (UTC)